


Blue

by Rennie1265



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Memories, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rennie1265/pseuds/Rennie1265
Summary: Just a drabble about distant memories and how they can suddenly return in full force.
Relationships: Not Specified
Kudos: 1





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> 100 word drabble in response to the Blue challenge on the Black Pearl Sails group on Yahoo back years ago. Scent is often the most powerful trigger to one's memories. My own father has been gone forty years but certain scents bring him back immediately although his voice is harder to recall.
> 
> As to the identities of the characters, well, that is entirely up to your imagination, dear reader.

**_Blue_ **

He held the fabric close to his face, smelling the sea embedded in its fibres. His father's scent was there as well, summoning the man back from the distant seas of memory, so near the familiar voice seemed to echo around him.

Above all else, it was the colour which drew him. The old jacket, once a striking deep indigo, had faded over its life to lighter, greyed shades, the blue dark now only in places, the gold bullion worn away. He held it tightly, remembering lessons of honour and courage taught by the man who had worn the Blue.


End file.
